1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for making semiconducting carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) have attracted much attention because of their unique electrical properties and semiconducting SWNTs (s-SWNTs) have been recognized as promising building blocks for electronics applications. The electronic properties of SWNTs depend on chiral, and the ratio of the semiconducting to metallic SWNTs (m-SWNTs) is 2:1 according to the chiral distribution. Methods for separating m-SWNTs and s-SWNTs or converting m-SWNTs to s-SWNTs have been provided. However, those methods are complicated.